T Series (Jus Reign song)
T Series is a song by JusReign The song is a response to PewDiePie's diss track Bitch Lasagna. It's also a diss track towards h3h3. Lyrics Yeah man What's up? Jus Reign on the track (ha ha) Listen, 1.4 billion people worldwide You think we don't have Internet? We have a cell phone LTE data And guess what? WE COMING T-Series about to take the number one spot Wow look at us, we about to go to the top T-Series about to take the number one spot Step-by-step, yeah we climbing up the charts T-Series about to take the, number one spot Our people gonna be number one spot T-Series about to take the number one spot Number one spot, hai ni to the top Yeah, we number one, you mad, you mad Goray ain't happy, they sad, they sad Ain't no janitor, I ain't no dad Number one fun guy super cool bad Yeah we droppin' bangers everyday We don't fuckin' play, we just came here to stay (NUMBER ONE!) And maybe the views are fake The subs are paid, valid reasons to hate But who cares? Seriously, who cares? View counts and subscriber ratios They're all made up arbitrary bullshit What are you chasing? The only true enemy is within yourself The true competition. Just make timeless arrt and be happy, god damnit T-Series about to take the number one spot Wow look at us, we about to go to the top T-Series about to take the number one spot Step-by-step, yeah we climbing up the charts T-Series about to take the, number one spot Our people gonna be number one spot T-Series about to take the number one spot Number one spot, hai ni to the top What is with all exotic, like, non european cultures? They all do-Whats this? They do it in Israel, Israel, Israel... Do the dance now, do the dance Do the Isreal dance do the dance (x2) Do the dance that they do in Israel Come on, now yeah Shoutouts to T-Series man Shoutouts to Bollywood And last but not least, and most importantly Shoutouts to Israel Why it sucks # JusReign's singing and rapping voice is very annoying. # The production is awful, which consists of an annoying loop that plays in the background, similar to another late 2018 song. # JusReign takes PewDiePie's diss too seriously even though it was more of a joke than a diss. # The lyrics fail to diss PewDiePie in anyway. It can hardly be considered a diss since JusReign doesn't even try to insult him somehow. # The music video is terrible and poorly shot. # In this song, JusReign says PewDiePie is racist towards Indians and Jews which is not true. In one day, PewDiePie and his fans raised more than 200,000 dollars for CRY which is a children's charity in India. # This whole song is product placement for T-Series. Music Video Jus Reign - T Series Category:Diss tracks Category:Jus Reign Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.